Bittersweet Blood
by vampiregirl954
Summary: This is about a girl and both of her parents are dead and is left behind having the life as a half vampire, and falls in love with her friend. Later on Lemons. I need reviews and comments to post more chapters. This is and original story...


_**Ok i didn't know what to put as the category... cause its my own and yeah i have little things here and there from movies and books but the plot and characters are mine :)**_

Bitter Sweet Blood

Chapter 1:

The Beginning

My name is Elizabeth Morria (17) and yes, I am a vampire, and young one at that. I was born a vampire, but my mother was human my father . . . A vampire. It's not a great mix of two people, the best way to explain the situation is that well a cat that fell in love with a mouse. It was only perfect by nature that I was born, but an explanation of that would be young careless love, and the blood lust. It happens to everyone once like they always say there's a first to every thing. Both of my parents died. My mom died giving birth to me, and my dad killed him self from the loss and depression of losing my mother ten yeas later.

Believe all the stories you want but not all of them are true, just only theories really but there are facts behind stories. If it isn't true then where do you think that the legends come from? Vampires are real and the world you live in is just a sugar-coated topping there's another world beneath it, the real world. If you want to survive it then you need to learn to pull the trigger. Places like dark streets at midnight is where all the action is like feeding and hunting. Vampires are every where your chances are that you've seen them yourself and didn't know it. In the subway or in a bar. There are rules, _laws_ that vampires must follow:

1.) Only feed from the young, weak, dying, or donors in the city Blood Banks. At the Blood Banks you must pay for the blood, prices may vary due to the donor of your choice.

2.) No murder is to be committed to any human. You must only feed and not kill your prey. You must also make sure that there are no witnesses, and your prey must remember nothing.

3.) You must not turn any human unless it is necessary for their own well being. For example, life or death situations such as them dying anyway; either if it's disease, health, hunger, accidents, or in the act of suicide.

If any laws are to be broken, you will be banished for eternity or possibly executed. How do we turn humans though? Only the males are the ones who are carriers of the venom, but the females have found loop holes over the centuries. We have found that if a vampire bleeds into the wound of a human the human's blood will slowly turn. This way is like cancer and the blood will circulate to the heart and the human will become a carrier of vampirism. Or the living dead, undead, cold blooded whatever you call it.

The Vampire Extinction Movement Program (VEMP) is trying to find a successful cure for vampirism. All that have tried have been close to a cure but their cures have killed every one of their 'lab rats' so far. Only they have forgotten one thing, that their will always be vampires that are immune to the cure. Like my self, and other half breeds, or in other words hybrids, but the name vampires give me is the _**'Day Walker'**_. As hybrids we have all of a vampire's strength, and none of their weaknesses.

Vampires have their weaknesses as all species do, humans for example, are very fragile and weak creatures. They break easily and can't handle much pain or disease, and humans die too easily other than vampires.

_**I . **__**Some of Vampire's weaknesses are**__:_

1.) **Sunlight**: it gives us unbearable headaches and makes your body hurt but it doesn't burn us like you think. I on the other hand get really, really bad sunburns, and I can't get a good tan.

2.) **Garlic**: That crap gives us vampires' hives and if it gets into our systems we could die with a fatal allergic reaction. For example some one with a highly allergic reaction to peanutscould possibly die from the exposure.

3.) **Silver**: That is the most harmful thing to a vampire; if we are stabbed then we turn to ash. If it touches or rubes against our skin, then our skin just gets highly irritated and very itchy.

_**II. **__**Someways to tell if someone is a vampire**__:_

**By their looks**: Normally they are unnaturally beautiful. It has to do with age. The beauty part is gay due to the fat perverts that like to stare at me thinking I can't see them or god forbid smell their blood pulsing through their veins like their going to have a heart attack.

**Eyes**: Light silver to Dark Grey, Red to Burgundy, Lavender to Dark Purple, or Black. Vampire eyes change color. From the color of their eyes to a darker shade sometimes even black this all depends on their thirst. My Eyes are a soft dark grey it's more of a slate color. And they go from the Slate to Black depending on my thirst.

**Hair**: White, Maroon, Black, or any color you'd expect it would be dyed. Mine is chocolate brown since I'm half.

**Skin**: From light brown to white. It is also very cold and hard like stone. My skin is light brown, and cold so I always wear a jacket so no one freaks out if they accidently touch me.

**Social**: As a vampire you tend to live alone and you don't really talk to many people, or should I say humans, of any kind. Me? I only have three friends. Einred, Andy, and Dough. _All guys . . . sigh._

**Fangs/Teeth**: Vampires have abnormally white and perfect teeth, but they do have fangs just you don't see them. Before they feed, they bring them down in a transformation so that their prey has no idea of being attacked. Me on the other hand, I have longer canine teeth than humans but you can't tell unless you knew about vampires in the first place. But I still have a transformation before I'm ready to feed.

_**III. **__**Some vampire strengths:**_

**Strength**: Vampires are very strong. I'm strong but it's watered down due to my mother that was human, so it comes and goes. So I could win a fight one day and not be able to open a two-liter bottle of Dr. Pepper the next. But I still have to cover up stuff, by being weak and clumsy. It's depressing really watching my every step to hide my true identity, living with humans.

**Healing**: A vampire can regenerate from a deadly wound as the following: Gun Shot, Car Accident, Bad Fight, or just a Paper Cut. The only thing that can kill us is a head shot, or a blow to the heart. Like humans we still feel the pain of an injury, it still hurts like hell, but just it is hard to kill us.

**Health**: Vampires do not get sick due to: Diseases, Bacteria, STDs, etcetera. Vampires are not fertile, so none can reproduce unless they know how, like my father did or by black magic, _Witches_ . . . He and my mother fell in love while she was pregnant, and he bit her when she went into labor, but she died anyway, and my body went under DNA changes, so that makes me a natural born vampire. Even though he's technically not really my father, but he made me the way I am and took care of me for a good ten years so he is my father. Anyways most vampires over think it, when it's so easy.

**Hearing**: Vampires Have hearing better than dogs, and they can hear something miles away only if they concentrate hard enough. Well I can hear, like that but, I try not to it gets me in trouble with Andy. I like to eavesdrop on him when he is talking on the phone with one of his girlfriends being all fluffy and emotional._ Hee he. . ._

**Sight**: Vampires can see things that humans can't. Their vision is two times better than humans. Mine is far too good for liking, really it's annoying

**Smell**: Vampires have dog smell, but it is only to blood. And to the smell of it we can lose control like a snap of a finger, lucky for me that's never happened. _Yet . . . _

Well me I'm rare like I said, I have the best of both worlds all their strengths and none of their weaknesses other than the sunburns, and the thirst for blood. The only thing that is different from of my features compared to vampire features is my hair and my social status. Since I'm a hybrid, garlic, and silver don't hurt me. My vampire features include my slate-colored eyes, white teeth, my light-colored skin, and cold skin. My strengths include strength, my healing, health, sight, smell, and hearing. Since I'm half and half unfortunately I can still get _pregnant_. Most vampires don't notice me because of my heart beat (vampires don't have one if I failed to mention that), me being social, and my long chocolate colored hair.

Here's part of my life story: I moved from sunny Tampa, Florida to my best friend's house and his two room mates that he lives with. His name is Einred Jones(18), and his two room mates Dough Charr(23), and Andy Garner(16). Dough needed to move there for work and all, and they had an extra room so why not move. I have forever so why not go and see the world. We moved to North Carolina two weeks before school ended so we just decided to start school next semester. Instead we just went to school for early registration and a tour. The school is poor and crummy, and it takes forever to get there. On top of that Andy's driving is so slow it took twenty minutes to get there when it shouldn't. Now two months later this is where the story picks up, my first day in North Carolina as a junior at Clegery High School.

**_Alrightyyyy now this has been edited my me and my friend for all you ocd freaks like me I'd be glad to fix any errors so feel free to tell :)_**  
**_I have six chapters already typed so... yeah ill get those edited and posted soon  
_****_oh look and i even made you guys a little webpage with pretty pictures and what not _****_  
_****_so feel free to love me... and yeah this is my first fanfic._**

**__****__****_webpage: bittersweetblood . yolasite . com (Okay no spaces between the periods fanfic wouldn't let me put a hyper-link there lol)_**


End file.
